Meeting Dad
by bowlnbat
Summary: Callie/Erica. Papa Torres is coming to town! Set awhile after season 4 finale. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is set post season finale and assumes that Erica and Callie have been together for awhile. Its just light hearted fun. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Lucky people.

* * *

"Shit! I am so dead. She is literally going to kill me," Dr. Erica Hahn said to herself as she changed her clothes in the locker room. She was late. She was supposed to have left the hospital by 4:30 and it was now pushing almost 6:00.

As she was literally running out the doors of the hospital she heard the voice of the most obnoxious man ever to hinder her with his prescence, Dr. Mark Sloan, "Hahn! Where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"As much as I would love to stand here and pretend like I enjoy talking to you, I can't. I have to go. I'm late and you know it," Erica said barely stopping to make eye contact. Sloan knew Callie's dad was coming into town tonight and he also knew how important it was to Callie that this night go well.

"Yea I heard something about Papa Torres coming to town. Good luck with that. Meeting the parents…never fun."

"Goodnight Sloan."

Erica drove as fast as she could across town to the apartment she and Callie had been sharing for the last few months. Looking at the dashboard clock before she got out she silently said a prayer and headed towards the elevator to take her to the third floor of the building.

"I know, I know. I'm late," Erica said as she walked through the door.

"No! Late would have been you here at 5:15 instead of 5:00 like we had planned. This," Dr. Callie Torres said pointing to the clock above the television set in the living room, "This is beyond late! Erica, its 6:30! What the hell happened and why didn't you at least call!?"

Erica had begun to walk into the bedroom tossing over her shoulder as she went, "You want to yell while I take shower because right now you are just wasting more valuable time that we really don't have to—," Erica stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Callie standing in the doorway with a sheepish look on her face.

"Callie, you want to tell me why every single picture of us is stacked on the bed? Pictures that would normally be sitting on coffee tables and entertainment stands," Erica picked up one of the framed pictures and couldn't help but smile. It was of the two of them walking on the beach in LA. They had gone to visit Addison and someone had managed to snap the picture without the two of them even knowing. It was one of those unexpected, life happens pictures. It was Erica's favorite because it wasn't posed, it wasn't staged, it was just the two of them smiling, holding hands walking on the beach.

"Uhh…no. Get in the shower or you will never be ready in time when my dad gets here," Callie said as she began to help Erica out of her shirt.

"Couple things, if you want me to get in the shower anytime soon, I suggest you stop undressing me. I am easily distracted," Erica said with a grin on her face as she stepped away from Callie and headed into the bathroom.

"And two…I thought you told your dad about us the last time you talked to him."

"Yea, well I might have forgotten to mention it," Callie said obviously nervous about the entire evening.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Erica had started the shower and was about to step in when she turned to Callie, "A load of fun."

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad. He'll come, he'll eat and he'll leave. Never has to know."

"Oh I have no intentions of telling him anything. That's your decision, but that doesn't mean I won't have a blast insinuating everything under the sun and watching you squirm the entire time."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, but I would." Erica stepped in the shower and left Callie standing there. In utter and complete shock.

Callie wasn't sure if Erica was serious about giving her a hard time when her dad was here or not, but could only hope she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Note: Read and Review please!

* * *

It had taken Erica about forty-five minutes to get ready for dinner so she had about thirty minutes to kill before Callie's dad arrived. She headed into the kitchen to see what Callie was making.

"What's for dinner anyway?" She asked as she leaned against the door.

"My dad's favorite. Chile Verde with fresh tortillas," Callie answered while she checked on the contents of the pot on the stove.

"You're making it from scratch?" Erica asked although she wasn't sure why. Callie loved to cook and unlike Erica was capable of doing a good job.

"Yea, from scratch. You can't serve my dad frozen Chile Verde."

"I bet I can and would." Erica smirked. When they first moved in together Callie had given Erica such a hard time about her eating habits. Erica insisted there was nothing wrong with living off cereal and frozen dinners.

"If there aren't microwave directions or 'just add water' on the box, I don't buy it," is what Erica had told Callie on their first grocery shopping excursion.

"Well that's going to change. A few home cooked meals will do you some good." And Callie was right. Erica loved when she cooked. It made her feel like a person instead of a robot programmed for nothing but surgery and everything that goes with it.

Erica was brought out of her reverie by Callie's voice, which had grown a little more irritated since the last time Erica had actually heard what she was saying, indicating she had been reminiscing for awhile.

"Erica! Seriously, go pick up the living room and be sure to pick up all of your damn medical journals!"

"Yea, I'm on it, but for the record, they're your journals too."

"Just go!!" Noting how tense Callie was Erica couldn't help but chuckle and think to herself how much fun this was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Authors Note: Read & Review!!

* * *

It was exactly 8:00 when the buzzer to the apartment rang and Callie nearly jumped out of her skin. Erica decided it would probably be best if someone actually acknowledged the buzzing and walked over to the intercom.

"Hello."

"Hello, this is Callie's father," came the voice through the intercom.

"Come on up, its apartment 3E."

Callie was double checking her appearance in the mirror by the door. Of course she looked fine, but there was no way Erica was going to be able to convince her of that. So she did the next best thing, she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"You know, I have successfully met parents before. It's going to be fine and you look great," Erica whispered in her ear.

"I am sure you have met parents before, but the difference is this particular parent doesn't know anything about you except you are my roommate."

"It'll be fine."

"So you won't give me a hard time while my dad is here and just go along with it?"

"Oh no...I can't promise that," Erica said with a smile as there was a knock at the door.

Callie answered the door, "Dad! I've missed you. Come in. Come in" Callie and her dad embraced like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Dad, this is my roommate, Dr. Erica Hahn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Torres," Erica said as she reached her hand out to shake the man's hand.

"Likewise doctor," Callie's dad shook her hand in return.

"Please call me Erica."

"Only if you call me Carlos."

"Deal," Erica said smiling, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, Dad I have Corona all ready for you," Callie chimed in.

"Corona means Chile Verde. Am I right Calliope?"

"You bet."

"Then lets head into the kitchen so I can help," Carlos said pointing in the direction of where the kitchen was.

"Dad, I've got it all taken care of. You and Erica can just head into the living room."

"Oh no, there has to be something I can do."

"Well, why don't you two finish up dinner and I will set the table," Erica said trying to find a way to be helpful and still give Callie and her dad time to be alone.

"Sounds perfect," Carlos said.

All three headed into the kitchen and began their tasks. Callie was digging a dish out of the cabinet to put the Verde in.

"Dad can you hand me a serving spoon out of the drawer by the coffee maker?"

Carlos dug around the drawer until he found a spoon and handed it to Callie so she could scoop out the dish.

"Alright, dinner's ready," Callie announced and headed into the dining room.

Conversation had gone smoothly. Erica and Carlos seemed to be getting along very well which made Callie very happy. Callie had avoided any mention of her personal life. That was until the meal was almost over.

"So, Calliope tell me, is there anyone new in your life?" Carlos asked his daughter as he took a sip of his beer.

"Uhh," tensing at the question and scrambling for an answer Callie said the only thing she could think of, "Nope. No one new." She looked up in time to see Erica smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the end! Read & Review! Again just good hearted humor!

* * *

"No one new?" Erica asked. "What about that guy from plastics? What is his name? Oh yea, Mark Sloan?"

"Erica, you know there is nothing going on with Mark Sloan," Callie said staring directly at Erica.

"Well if isn't Mark, there must be someone because I haven't seen you smile as much as you have these last few months in awhile," Erica responded.

"Fine! You win, there is someone. The new doctor in cardio from Seattle Presbyterian," Callie said.

"New doctor in cardio? Hmm, I am not sure who you are talking about. What's his name?" Erica was having a little too much fun with this.

"Uhh, Eric," Callie threw out the only last name she could think of, "Eric Montgomery. Can we please drop the subject?" Erica smiled ear to ear and simply nodded.

Callie's dad observed to banter between the two women. He could tell there was something his daughter wasn't telling him, but he wouldn't push it. Just as Callie was beginning to clear the dishes, she heard a pager go off from the small table by the door.

"Erica can you please check and see whose pager that is and what they want?" Callie asked, walking into the kitchen with a handful of dishes.

"Sure," Erica said and got up from the table to check the pagers, but before she even made it out of the chair the second pager on the table erupted. "I don't think its going to matter whose it is so much as what they want."

"Callie, we have to get to the hospital," Erica said as she handed Callie her pager.

"Dad, I am so sorry to cut this short, but there is an emergency and they need all hands on deck. We really do need to go," Callie was already grabbing their jackets from the closet by the door.

"Oh no worries Calliope, I understand. Lives need saving," Carlos said.

All three adults had their jackets on and were heading out the door. Outside, Callie and her dad hugged goodbye and Carlos hailed a cab while the two surgeons headed towards Erica's car.

After nine hours at the hospital the two women were finally pulling back into the apartment complex. They really hadn't had the chance to talk since they left for the hospital so Erica decided to take the time in the elevator to bring it up.

"So dinner went well," Erica stated.

"Yea I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? I didn't do anything too bad."

"Mark Sloan? Really, Erica? You just had to go there," Callie responded.

"Yea I did. It made this otherwise completely awkward situation bearable. Eric Montgomery? Could you not come up with something more original?"

"Well, I am not good at lying so yea, that's all I had."

The two women exited the elevator and headed to the door. When they entered the apartment Callie noticed the light on the answering machine blinking and headed over.

"I'm going to make some coffee. You want some?" Erica asked as she hung up their jackets and headed into the kitchen.

"Yea, that sounds great." Callie pressed the button on the machine and the message began to play.

"Calliope, this is your father. I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely evening. Dinner was fantastic and Erica seems like a really nice lady. She seems to make you very happy so I hope next time we are able to get together you will introduce me to your partner instead of your roommate. I love you Calliope. Until next time." Callie just stood there completely dumbfounded. She didn't understand. She had been so careful not to let on that she and Erica were a couple. Where did she go wrong?

"How did he know?! Erica, how did my dad know?" Callie yelled when she finally came out of her comatose state.

Erica came out of the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand and a smile on her face, "Well, I am not making any bets, but I am sure this little note had something to do with it. It was still by the coffee maker."

Callie grabbed the note and read it out loud to herself, "Babe, please don't forget my dad is coming for dinner tonight. Don't be late! I love you, Callie"

"Oh great," Callie said.

"Is it really a bad thing that he knows?" Erica asked as she and Callie sat down on the couch with their coffee.

"No I guess not, but I would have liked to tell him myself."

The two women sat in silence until Erica finally spoke up, "Eric Montgomery? You really are too much."


End file.
